Cosmetics products are generally in various kinds, but are generally used by women to make themselves up. Cosmetics are usually classified into base makeup cosmetics using power, foundation, blusher, etc., and point makeup cosmetics using eyeshadow, mascara, and lip gloss. Such point makeup cosmetics are recently provided in a liquid state having higher viscosity that those of common liquid cosmetics.
The liquid-state cosmetics are usually packed and provided in forms of tube or bottle so that users can pour or squeeze the makeup in use, and users depend on their sense to squeeze an appropriate amount of makeup. However, since users press different portions of cosmetics, they have difficulty in squeezing a desired amount of makeup in use.
In order to solve this problem, a button type lib gloss cosmetic container that is operated by a silicon pump has been disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0115670.
According to this cosmetic container, it is possible to solve the problem by pressing a button to squeeze out a predetermined amount of makeup, but the structure is complicated and many parts are used, so it takes much time to manufacture the container. Accordingly, productivity and economy are deteriorated and convenience in use is also deteriorated.